


I Wanna Your Hand In Mine For the Rest of Our Lives

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Day 13, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Respectfulshipping, Revspec, Vrains Rare Pair Week 2018, hehe, this one is so adorkable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Spectre was seriously worried about Ryoken, his boyfriend, being unusually cold to him.At the same time, Ryoken had something very important on his mind.





	I Wanna Your Hand In Mine For the Rest of Our Lives

Spectre was standing in front of the door to Ryoken's room with a weird pounding drumming within his chest.

There was nothing to be so worried about, he was sure... or, maybe, he wasn't.

Ryoken-sama has been too weird lately, avoiding spending to much time near him, not speaking, preferring to eat alone, not looking into his eyes...

_Not saying "I love you" anymore._

All of these along with the last one as the final nail in the coffin(?) of their relationship were driving Spectre insane, he needed to know at least some explanation to such bitter changes in his master's, his beloved's one attidute. Ryoken's relationship with other Knights wasn't affected in any way, so it was most likely only about him, _because_ of him, perhaps?

Spectre had no idea and it was killing him as he just froze there in the corridor, with his hand stuck in the air before The Knocking, with his throat dry as hell, his palms sweaty beyond normal and his heart ready to tear apart.

_He had to, he had to know the reason of Ryoken-sama's abrupt estrangement!_

"Ryoken-sama..." Spectre was only able to breathe out his name as a silent prayer.

Suddenly, someone tapped him at his shoulder; Spectre turned around and raised his eyes to take a look and...

"Blaaaaagh!!"

The night erupted in ultra high-pitched shriek of sincere terror.

"Whoa," Ryoken laughed a couple of minutes later, sitting at a table with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Didn't think it would scare _that_ shit out of you."

"That was just too sudden, sir," Spectre's face still held the mask of righteous anger, even if his hands kept treacherously shaking out of shock.

"Cool, huh?" young Kogami smirked and sipped his drink. "Well? Is there a reason you came to me at this hour?"

"...I needed no special reason to when I was a kid," Spectre mumbled melancholically.

"We're not kids anymore," Ryoken's voice was as cold as steel.

This contrast made Spectre involuntary tremble.

What was with this unidentifiable attidute?

Why was Ryoken-sama obviously teasing him while in fact remaining so alienated from him..?

"I..." Spectre quickly licked his lips. "I simply wanted to see you. You..."

" _...have been seemingly staying away from me on purpose_."

"...and I haven't chatted like this in awhile."

No, Spectre scolded himself in his thoughts. He was not allowed to show how concerned he was. He was not...

"Hey?" but Ryoken saw him right through.

Of course, how wouldn't he? If entire streams were rushing down Spectre's pale face?

"Ah," Spectre sloppily wiped his eyes with his arm. "Nevermind, sir."

"I wouldn't say nevermind if I was choking on tears," Ryoken frowned and moved a bit closer. "What's wrong?"

Spectre sobbed. He wanted to yell that everything was wrong, that it was unnatural and scary that he wasn't getting any more kind words, gentle looks, embraces, kisses... that he no longer felt how he was being loved by Ryoken-sama, how he was imagining himself as being used as he remembered every time they made love during those sweet long nights.

To Spectre it was _devastating_.

"It's, uh..." the boy took a deep breath as his worries burdened his chest way too much, after a brief pause he went on. "I must have done something wrong."

"What makes you think that?"

"Your coldness," Spectre looked up at Ryoken, two pair of such different blue eyes met. "There was something that made me deserve it rightfully, yes?"

Young Kogami suddenly felt as if his heart was wrapped in tight ropes and those ropes kept tightening and tightening, suffocating him more and more as Spectre poured his soul.

"Is that because I was so visibly upset with my Ignis's demise? I know it's wrong, but I couldn't help it. That guy _was_ kinda a part of me and I just... felt weird, but I meant in no way to stray my thoughts from what you have always believed. I cherish it all too much."

Spectre paused again, and the ropes around Ryoken's heart cut in with a bit more force, making it hard for him to breath.

"Or, maybe..." finally, Spectre's lips parted again. "Maybe it was a bad idea to team up with _them_ after all. _Somebody_ is confusing both your mind and heart, right? I know it. _He_ did it before. And that's why our previous plan failed. But what is a plan when it comes to your feelings..?"

Ryoken sighed heavily and got up from his seat, walking towards a window.

Spectre's heart sank. There, he had done it. Whined like a baby about his "uselessness".

Maybe that was exactly what turned Ryoken off? Maybe he became so tired of his low self-esteem and whimpering, especially when everything aka life was already complicated? Ryoken-sama's patience is vast, and yet it's not made of rubber, so no wonder that at a certain point Spectre did manage to cross the red line and annoy his boyfriend... even if that was the last thing he wished.

Silence was unbearable.

Ryoken stared at the window with such unreadable eyes that Spectre's heart did not dare to beat.

That's why the sound of Ryoken's voice felt so akin to a sharp dagger having been thrown into Spectre's back.

"I guess I have no choice," young Kogami threw some cryptic words that were sharper than blades as he approached Spectre... but the latter felt a long-forgotten familiar sense of comfort when Ryoken "shrunk" to his level by standing on one knee. "Listen up then, cause I have something really important to say."

Spectre tensed up.

How serious could it have been considering this sharp glimmer of confidence in his lover's metal blue eyes?

The only times Spectre could remember seeing something similar were... well, actually this was the first time?

That's why it was so unnerving that Spectre clutched his hands on his knees... just to have them being suddenly grabbed by Ryoken.

"Do you remember how you wondered if "living with me" equaled "being married"?" young Kogami smiled as gently as never before. "That was when I came to pick you up from that facility back then?"

"I sure do," Spectre relaxed as those memories warmed him up inside. "And you said that it did equal... What stupid kids we were."

"Perhaps..." Ryoken paused, seemingly nervous for that short moment, and then sighed. "Perhaps not so stupid?"

"What do you mean?" Spectre blinked.

Ryoken was silent again which almost reawoke anxiety in the boy's mind, but then...

"I've been thinking for it for a long time... or at least after you were awaken after the Tower fiasco. I know, this is the weirdest thing to think about, but..."

Suddenly, Ryoken looked into Spectre's eyes so intensly that the entire universe seemed to halt.

"Playmaker keeps babbling about how I should follow a new path. But there's only one path I'd like to follow if I were to finally end this tiresome war."

Ryoken's grasp on Spectre's hands tightened.

"There's only one path for me. With you, with your hand in mine for the rest of our lives. In marriage."

Spectre's light blue eyes blew as wide open as they never did in his life.

"Wh-what..?" he couldn't believe his ears either.

"What I'm saying is," but there was no tint of hesitation in Ryoken's voice, "that I want to marry you. I want you to be not just my right hand man or confidant or childhood friend or whatever the hell is, I want you to be my husband. I want us to stay like this forever. I love you, I always have and I always will. I want us to live that freaking happily ever after if we do manage to save our guts against those Ignis. I'm ready to sway on those ways, live on this freaking boat for eternity if only I get to spend it with you. I need you... most of all in my damn life!"

"Ryoken-sa... Ryoken."

Before Spectre could even think properly his beloved one buried his face into his lap, still holding their hands firmly laced together.

"Please..." was the only thing Ryoken begged him.

And that was enough to win Spectre over.

All his previous worries melted away akin to snow under warm rays of sun. Lots of pleasant feelings bloomed within him, captivated his very being in charms of absolute bliss.

There was no longer any anxiety nor self-doubt nor unreasonable envy.

Everything that Ryoken, his one and only beloved Ryoken poured to him, his heart, Spectre happily accepted it.

And he was about to accept something else as well.

"I do," he said all too confidently, smiling at his master, no, his _groom_. "We will survive. Let's walk this new path like we always do. Together."

We will survive.

These words were as strong as a magic spell. As a prayer.

But this and Spectre's love was so needed for Ryoken to keep on going.

These and Spectre's kiss for which Ryoken grew a pair of invicible wings just to reach his lips.


End file.
